6.3 Special times of day
The world of Tycoon Online turns even when no players are logged in. All the time, the server performs the various calculations that affect your company, and that you discover when you log in. This is a list of the different calculations the server makes and when they happens. When several occur at the same time, the server calculates them in the order which they are listed. They are now divided into 2 phases, with Phase 1 taking place during the "Server is Busy" screen while phase 2 is completed afterwards. __TOC__ Phase 1 (while server is busy) These are calculated while the "Server is Busy" page is displayed. Every 10th minute (e.g. 13:00, 13:10, 13:20, 13:30, etc) *Update production points in factories, shops, and offices *Complete buildings which have accumulated enough construction points *Process orders for goods on the market *Update market statistics *Process orders for shares *Process orders for salary account and gasoline account deposits *Process orders for investments *Process orders for hiring staff (Sweden Only) *Generate new staff if needed (Sweden Only) *Process orders for zones *Open new map sections if needed *Update C-Rank and S-Rank *Update teams average value and rank *More during Phase 2 - see below Every hour, on the hour (e.g. 13:00, 14:00, 15:00, 16:00, etc) *Convert production points to goods in factories *Convert sales points to sales in shops *More during Phase 2 - see below Every hour, on the half hour (e.g. 13:30, 14:30, 15:30, 16:30, etc) *Send salary reminder if 24 hours until salary is due *Salary payments 23:50 every day *Office payments (Sweden Only) 01:30, 02:30, 03:30, 04:30 and 05:30 every day *Compensate negative savings with company value Midnight (00:00) every day *Loan payments *Set new bank interest rate *Set new office services prices (Sweden only) *Update share prices *Pay market purchase bonus *Update production statistics *Start a new game day (this updates a lot of daily stats for buildings, staff, etc. also sets a new player of the day, deducts a GM day, increments dissatisfaction, etc.) *Assess zoning fines *Update market prices *Reduce staff firing fee *Generate Ad Agency Jobs (US only) *More during Phase 2 - see below Saturdays at 15:00 or Sundays at 03:00 *Wealth tax (Sweden Only) Sundays at 06:00 *Dividends Mondays at 00:00 *Reset weekly office stats *Delete some old database entries *Give out awards Mondays at 01:00 *Reset logo voting Phase 2 (after server is busy) These are calculated after the "Server is Busy" page has been removed. Every 10th minute (e.g. 13:00, 13:10, 13:20, 13:30, etc) *Remove "Server is busy" flag, so the rest of this list is not time critical *Move goods from warehouse to factories *Move goods from warehouse to shops *Set status of factories and shops ("Short of goods", etc.") *Update age of employees (used for attribute upgrades) *Absent employees return to work *Find players eligible for offices (Sweden only), investments *Vehicles on route move forward *Generate goods assignments for transport and load into vehicles *Refuel vehicles *Finish completed routes and start vehicles which are loaded up *Improve staff attributes *Calculate staff absences *Companies with 0 company value are declared bankrupt Every hour, on the hour (e.g. 13:00, 14:00, 15:00, 16:00, etc) *Check for overflowing warehouse *Mark factories as eligible for upgrade *Update each employee's accumulated salary *Remove unemployed people who haven't been hired for 24 hours *Send secretary series tutorial messages *Mark shops as eligible for upgrade Midnight (00:00) every day *Update city populations *Reset top site voting *Age building / update efficiency *Update records 02:10 every day *Generate daily admin report 05:10 every day *Look for cheaters 22:10 every day *Database maintenance Special times of day